Belede Wildheart
"You can't own a life. Not a deer's, not a rabbit's, and not mine. Every soul has a birth-given right to live however they will...however they can. I take from the wilderness and one day it'll take me in return." -Belede Wildheart General Belede is hunter by heart and druid by soul. She is known for her ever open mind and warm smile. She prefers to stay away from large empty areas, out of sight and crowded areas as they makes her feel like a easy target. Appearence Belede is shorter then the average Kaldorei, and not much fat are to be found on her, as she only eat what is needed to survive. Her long hair is the same color of a new leafs during spring, and is often kept in a very poor ponytail, as some of her hair sticks out in random directions. And just to the right of her head is a braid, white in color with a soft jade color running down it. It will also contain a few long feathers and beads. The braid is reaching down to her chest. There are a few long white and jade colored vine are threaded into her hair. upon this vines are there sliver and light green leaves hanging. As she have grown up in the forest, she dont go much up in her appearance or hygiene, which result in she is often found with dirt on her. Yet she smells of the forest. But when blood involve she washes it off as fast as she can. Her mercury colored eyes shine on a face that bears the marks of her rite of passage, along with small bruises from moving in the forest. Background Childhood She was born in the forest for Hyjal where she grew up away from society, only with her mother and father. There they lived from the lands for a few years until moving down to the woods of Ashenvale, where her mother taught Belede how to hunt from the moment she was able to crawl, as she seems to draw much love for her mother's equipment. The year she took her first step, her parents made her a bow of her own, which she grew to love so much that her current bow still resembles it. Life in the forest Life wasn't easy for small Belede in the wild of the forest. It hard to count how many times she have almost gotten her self killed while hunting for prey. But what doesn't kill you, tend to make you stronger. Over the few years she became a much better tracker and skilled with her bow. It was also during this years she came to understand and adapt the law of nature. "Never kill more than you need, as every creature is a child of Elune." Rite of Passage At the age of almost three hundred years, her went on her monthly hunting trip with her mother through the dense forest. Little did she know what was in store for her, as they was hiding in the bushes near a bear den. As the bears woke up from hibernation, three cubs came tumbling out of the cave to get to the berry first, while the bear mother walked slowly to the entrance. It was at that moment Belede suddenly was shoved in between the bear and her cubs by none other than her mother. Barely before she managed to register what had happened, the huge bear let out a huge roar which echoed through the entire forest as it charged toward the small Kaldorei. Belede manage to dodge the bear but she is still in danger as an angry mother is one of the most frightening forces in the world. After a few minutes of evading Belede does manage to escape, and her quick reactions as well as sparing the life of the bear is what made her earn the Rite of Passage that to this very day is edged into her face. Unknown to Belede, her mother had the bow ready at all time to kill the bear if Belede ever got in too much danger. Change of path On her 300th birthday she was taken to Nighthaven in Moonglade by her father, he is of druid origin. The arch druid of that time came to inspect Belede for any sign of Druidic powers. And to much joy for her father, she was told that she had the seed within her to become a fine member of the Grove. It was with much sadness and pride that she said farewell to her former life and her parents so she could stay in Nighthaven to study the ancient art of restoration and preservation of nature. Since she never been amongst society before she was assign to a host family, that she grew very close to. Lillyth Moonwhisper was like a true mother to her, to the point she actually have taken Lillyth last name as her own middle name, which is only known by a selected few. True love at first sight Life wasn't easy for her in Nighthaven as she always been one to let her mind wanderer around in Nature, and it wasn't made easier that she a year after arrival she spotted a strong male druid that had such a lovely and gorgeous beard that even the brightness light of Elune seems to faint beside it. Only problem was that he already was a high ranking member of the Talon, which meant he often was send away on missions, leaving poor little Belede to her innocent night dreaming about him. Twenty years passed before Elune finally decided to let them meet. This was during a Lunar Celebration where she 'accidentally' tripped over firework on the ground and landing in his arms. They started talking and kept in contact when he was out on missions. The Bonding between two lovers Almost four hundred years have past from the day they first met in Nighthaven, and they have grown so close together that Caladrien would use any excuse he could to get back from missions sooner. He even had a habit of flying to Belede before he delivered the reports from the mission. It didn't came to anyone surprice that the day Belede gratuated to become a true member of the Grove they had decided to hold a Bonding ceremony to forever unite them under the soft embrace of Elune. Her first mission After graduating she was assign to aid the teachers around Nighthaven, which wasn't what she had hoped for, since her heart have slowly started to miss the free life of the forest. With only a few small trip back home to Ashenvale, she was locked away in Nighthaven for almost another three hundred years hoping and plea to her superior about been send along side her husband on a mission, she finally get the letter. She have been selected to a joined mission along side the druids of Talon that will take place in half a year. When the day finally came that they needed to have their pre-mission health check Belede got toll that she couldn't join because she was pregnant. She was filled with mixed filling as she had looked forward to this mission for the past three hundred years and now she can't undertake it. But on the other hand she was going to become a mother, which is only had dreamed off since Caladrien and Belede have been trying for the past two hundred years. So her first mission wasn't the one she got from the Druid of the Grove to be of aid, but the mission that Elune have gave her of becoming a mother. Back to her roots It been a thousand years since she have lied in the arms of her mother as a new born, and now she is standing there with her own new born daughter at her breast. It was at that moment she realized that she couldn't live with the responsibility that comes with been a druid if she had to raise their child, as well her heart have started to hunger for the wild and untamed life that she used to live with her own parents. So with the child in arm and her belonging in her back, she ventured back to Ashenvale along side with Caladrien, who still worked for the Cenarion Circle. Her daughter resembles herself in so many ways that she couldn't be more proud. So for five hundred years she and her daughter was tracking and hunting in the forest, while Caladrien still went on his missions. This life style had to be put on a hold when Belede gets pregnant yet again, this time with a boy. The future of the family At the age of two thousand she deem it time for her to experience the world more, as she always wanted as a child. After much talk with Caladrien they agree to leave the boy with the druids of Nighthaven since he resembles that side of the family the most, while their daughter is leaving for the sentinel in Darnassus. She spends the next five hundred years or so walking the forest of Kalimdor, before finding a piece of paper laying on the ground, dropped by some bloke called Vandos Leafwalker.